


Shooting Stars

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Spoilers, Unrequited Love, mentions of adam, mentions of pre-kerberos mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: What was Keith thinking after Shiro woke up and why did he hesitate before hugging him?*Spoilers for S7E1 and the S6 finale.*





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Keith had achieved the impossible. Like the greatest galactic magic trick, he did what Ancient Altean magic could not.

And Shiro lived once more.

After what seemed like an eternity, begging for the meaning of his life to wake up, the former Paladin did just that. The white haired Shiro stirred, then finally opened his eyes. The first thing Keith realised was just how much he had missed those beautiful eyes. How could a stare so determined and focused on the path ahead be so gentle?

Especially when Shiro looked at him?

The still weakened Shiro spoke quietly. “Keith… I was dreaming?”

 _Oh_. For a spell, Keith felt vulnerable under that tender gaze and everything he had fought for had been worth just a moment of Shiro’s attention.

 

Even before the Kerberos mission, the troubled young man found support and courage in Shiro that no one else had been willing to give. A whole world opened up to Keith.

Back then, it started.

His heart opened just a little, only to become flooded with a myriad of powerful emotions he was unfamiliar with. The kind of emotions that wreaked havoc on the heart of a lonely, love struck teenager. Looking back, Keith felt foolish.

Shiro was with Adam, and all of Keith’s clinging, like a baby duckling imprinting on the first thing he truly saw, and the jealous stares (which Adam was all too aware of) did nothing to change that. Knowing that the legendary Takashi Shirogane seemed oblivious to his pathetic puppy dog pining, but still stood by him, felt like enough.

At first.

Before the **Pilot Error**.

 

He knew it was a mistake. He remained confident that a colossal coverup took place. The only source of support in his life, gone. His verbal and physical lashing out, the latter of which resulted in his expulsion from the Garrison, only meant one thing to him - he was the only one who believed Shiro was still alive.

Iverson didn’t believe.

...Adam didn’t believe.

Keith did. Never stopped believing.

That didn’t mean that Shiro’s absence was easy. Every day and every night, that absence weighed on his heart. His faith in Shiro being alive never wavered, but the not knowing killed him. He was out there somewhere, along with the Holt men. Alone. In those darkest hours, Keith often wondered, had Adam been right?

The love of his life lost in space somewhere with a chronic disease and no one believed he was still alive and had to be saved. But Keith did.

 

The night that Keith rescued Shiro, he knew without a shadow of a doubt how deep those feelings ran. This wasn’t just a silly little crush, not when being apart hurt this much. He had a second chance, to tell him, to stay by his side, and to save him as many times as it took.

Well, he accomplished _two_ of those things.

 

As he gazed fondly at Shiro, overcome with adoration, Keith came to a decision. He slowly leaned in, determined to show his hero just how much he loved him. Dipping his gaze, he drank in the sight of those perfect lips, glistening like starlight. Shiro always was his Starlight. Something perfect and wholesome and deserving of everything. He meant those words back then, during the heartbreaking battle with Kuron, thinly veiled by brotherly affection.

_“Shiro. You’re my brother.”_

_Shiro. You’re my everything._

_“I love you.”_

_With all my heart._

And it broke through, those angry eyes softened momentarily, as clarity dawned on the Shiro clone. Still, Keith loved him, enough to descend into nothingness, because why live without his meaning?

Without his Shiro?

Without the reason the sun sets and the moon rises?

Suddenly, Keith stopped, hesitating so painfully close to Shiro’s enticing lips. That familiar cowardice stilling his actions, the only time he felt hindered by his heart. How he wanted to, how he sorely wanted to. The usual thoughts prevented him.

_Rejection._

_Taking advantage._

_Ruining something already beautiful._

 

Shiro continued to speak, his voice like a distant star. “Keith… You saved me.”

His entire world felt complete, as if balance was restored and his short-lived fear melting in the grand scheme of things. Shiro was alive. That’s what was most important.

The Paladin smiled, a sort of sad beauty shimmering in his dark eyes. He finally leaned in, embracing his Prince of the Stars, content with just the acceptance of him, of their friendship, as he tried to swallow his regret.

“We saved each other.”

As the door opened and the Paladins entered, tears of relief and happiness flowing all around, Keith's attention drawn towards the friends he had come to know as a family, a small voice was drowned out by the cheering and jovial atmosphere.

 

 

“...I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Voltron Legendary Defender S7E1 when Shiro woke up, then he and Keith hugged, which was the sweetest thing ever. I always wondered about that strange hesitation when Keith goes in for the hug. These two have initiated embraces before no problem, so why the pause?
> 
> This piece plays with the idea that Keith wanted to kiss Shiro, but chickens out at the last minute, worrying it will ruin their friendship and he doesn't want to take advantage of someone he cares for when they've just woken up. Bless. <3
> 
> I initially had three endings for this fanfic. The first just ends with Keith hugging Shiro and deciding to keep his feelings to himself. The second ending has Shiro saying "I love you too" as they hug, guaranteeing that Keith heard him. The third, which is present here, has Shiro saying those magic words, but they go unheard because the Paladin family come in and understandably lose it when they realise Space Daddy is going to live.
> 
> The title "Shooting Stars" came from the idea of Shiro and Keith's feelings for one another, close to each other, but always passing because they keep them hidden. Maybe one day?
> 
> Originally written for my girlfriend, the Keith to my Shiro, LightOfTheLucii. I hope everyone likes reading it and that it flows okay. <3


End file.
